Don't Underestimate Her
by Ftkitty
Summary: Barbara Gordon was told by both Bruce and Dick that they don't think she is ready to be Batgirl again. Dick and Babs used to be lovers. Him not having faith in her has her questioning whether or not he ever really cared for her. Bruce Wayne was her lover once for one night. She wants to show them she is in control. This is going to some dark and messed up places. Batman in 2nd chap
1. Chapter 1

Don't Underestimate Her

A/N: I'm new to this fandom. Of course I've seen all the Batman movies and have a general knowledge of Batman. What has got me interested more in the comics and other characters is because I went to an academic conferance that was all about Batman. My husband presented a paper. Even though it was a Batman conference there were many papers on Batgirl/Barbara Gordon and the various Robins. I apologize if this is all too out of character. I'm not a writer though I have dabbled with writing fanfiction in the past. I got this idea/fantasy in my head and had to write it down. This is sexually explicit and might not be everyone's cup of tea. Towards the end of this chapter there is sex that came out more coercive than I initially thought of. This chapter has heterosexual sex but that is going to change in later chapters.

Barbara Gordon looked at the clock. Dick would be arriving soon. When she invited him over he was surprised. She did not take it well when he admitted that he didn't think she should be Batgirl again. He didn't think she could handle it. He thought she was too fragile still.

Barbara was pissed and still was. She thought he was someone she could always turn to and he would have her back. They knew each other since they were kids. They fought alongside each other as Batgirl and Robin. She thought if anyone knew how strong she was it would be him

He was her first lover too. They never really stopped being lovers. It did finally end when she was shot though.

He always had a power over her. Power over her body. She used to love letting him be in charge.

She wasn't his first. He had lost it to an older woman who ended up double crossing him. She had wondered if Dick was amazing in bed because he had an older teacher or if he was just a natural.

He was always an open minded lover. He made it easy for her to talk about what she liked, what she didn't and what she fantasized about. Their exploration led them to some rather kinky escapades. Dick had a dominant side and could be rough. He would call her his slut on some occassions. He's the only man she ever let come on her face. She always thought that was too degrading but somehow Dick had her begging for it. She eventually even let him fuck her in the ass. When he first mentioned it she wasn't too keen on it. She wasn't completely against it but was definitely hesitant.

He started to slowly introduce some assplay. It started out with him tonguing her ass when he was eating her out. Then he put a finger in when he was fucking her. He would push it a little further until Barbara was yet again begging him to do what he wanted with her body. She remembers him saying "You sure, Babs? You want me to fuck you in the ass?" "Yes," she whimpered. "I want you to say it, Slut. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you in your tight ass. If you beg well enough, I might give you what you want."

At the time she loved it. Even now she couldn't help but get a little wet when she thought about it. It makes her a little mad now too thinking about it. Maybe he was just a master manipulator. Maybe he never saw her as an ally or friend. Maybe she was never more than a sex toy to him.

They shared the most intimate parts of themselves but after she was put in a chair she could feel Dick being closed off. She tried giving him the benefit of the doubt. So many people didn't know how to act around her after what the Joker did to her. She thought eventually he would come around. She thought since she could walk again and was determined now more than ever before to be a Hero that he would see she could do it. She had survived so much.

She wanted to show him how strong she was. She wasn't the girl who could be used for his pleasure. He gave her lots of pleasure too but she now saw him pleasing her as a way to feed his ego. He was always the one in control.

She would show him how ready she was to be Batgirl by being Batgirl and kicking ass. Tonight she was going to show him he doesn't control her body.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supppsed to be a one shot PWP. It's starting to be a little more. It's not a whole lot of plot but hopefully the main event will be justified by putting all of Babs' issues out there.

Barbara thought about if she could pull her plan off. She knew Dick would be easy. However Bruce Wayne might be a little harder to convince.

Bruce Wayne was a dear friend of her father's. He was her mentor. He was Batman. He also was a one night stand she had. It never should have happened. She started making out with a man she was fighting with. A man who she wanted to be respected by. A man who held power over her. Maybe that's why she threw herself at him. Maybe she thought he would be rough with her. Someone that dark couldn't possibly be gentle and yet he was. It was an amazing experience. She had three orgasms that night.

He told her how beautiful she was. How good she felt. How he wished it could last forever. Yet when the next day came he acted like he wanted nothing to do with her. She was hurt how cold he could be after sharing their bodies with each other. Barbara thinks bitterly now that it doesn't matter if they are gentle or rough. At the end of the day she was just a body to use.

They never brought it up again because the Joker happened soon after. At least Batman wasn't quite as stand offish as Dick was after she was pralyzed. Though it's easier to forget you shared a sexual past with someone when it was one night as opposed to years of sexual exploration.

Even though she couldn't kick ass she still was a smart young woman with skills that were useful. She may not have been on the front lines but she was support to quite a few heroes and a valued team player. Bruce knows Barbara is smart which is why it hurt when he told her she wouldn't cut it as Batgirl again. She forgave him for how he treated her after their night together. Now that he is treating her like a child who needs to be put on time out it's bringing out resentment she thought she had dealt with. It occurred to Barbara that Bruce Wayne is just another dick who thinks he can control what Barbara wants or what she can do.


End file.
